Falling behind
by Warrior by heart
Summary: Raoul and third company get ordered to go the scanran border. Kel gets sick, and Raoul have no choice but to leave his squire behind. She is to catch up with them when she gets better. He orders a certain someone to stay behind with her.. KD
1. Sickness

Okay, this is my first real fic. Please: no flames? But still I would really like your opinion, so please R&R

I don't own anything, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce..

This takes place in Kel's third year as a squire…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sickness

There was a knock on the door, "Kel! Are you in there?" another knock. She  
swung her legs out of her bed and suppressed a yawn. Looking around, it took  
her a few seconds to remember where she was. Then it came back to her: the Own  
had made a stop at this Inn. Because of the weather, Raoul had ordered all of  
the soldiers to stop in this town. Kel had her doubts about the real reason;  
she knew Raoul was just trying to get to the castle as slowly as possible. He  
never liked formal parties, and right now he could look forward to quite a few  
of them.

"KEL!" She quickly got to her feet and swayed for a moment. Why was she  
feeling so dizzy? "I'm coming!" she yelled back. She quickly got dressed, and  
opened the door, "Yes?" she asked. She clung to the door for support, and  
hoped that she was just dizzy because she got up too quickly, it was known to  
happen - she hoped.

"Hello sir" she said to her knight master who was standing outside the door.

"Are you alright?" Raoul asked a bit concerned. "I'm fine" she said, and  
smiled to prove it.

"You don't look fine" he said, "But if you say so, then I trust you… I've  
just received a letter from the king. We are to travel to the Scanran border,  
we're needed".

"No castle? No formal parties?" she asked. He smiled, "No, isn't that just  
great?

We leave for the border at noon. I would like you to be packed and ready by  
then", he turned away and walked down the hall.

She closed the door behind him, and walked to the privy. Did she really look  
that bad? She splashed water into her face, and looked in the mirror. She was  
pale, and her eyes were bloodshot. She had to concede that she did in fact  
look terrible.

I just need some breakfast she decided, yes, that's it: breakfast.

She slowly stood up; the dizziness wasn't so bad; when she moved very slowly.

She worked her way outside her room, and downstairs.

She forced herself to stand up straight, she wouldn't let whole third company  
see her walking like an old aunt after all.

She barely ate breakfast; most of the meal was spent starring into her  
porridge.

She wasn't in the mood for talking, when some of the soldiers tried to start a  
conversation with her, she just muttered something, and gazed down at her  
porridge again.

She excused herself and went to her room. The first thing she did was to throw  
herself upon the bed. She felt just as terrible as she looked but she still  
had to get her things packed. Her light-headedness didn't disappear after  
eating as she had hoped for.

Luckily she hadn't unpacked many of her things, so packing up wouldn't take  
that long.

She yawned, and moved so she was lying more comfortably.

A knock on the door ripped Kel from her sleep. "What?" she mumbled. She  
wrapped a blanket around herself and walked to the door. "What is it?" she  
asked, "Did you just wake up?" Raoul asked. She nodded, "Yes sir". Raoul  
lifted an eyebrow, "Then I suggest you start packing right now, we're leaving  
in less than an hour". It took a moment to sink in to her exhausted brain,  
then she realized what he had said. "What!" she almost shrieked. How long did  
I sleep?

Kel rushed inside her room, but the act made her sway with dizziness. She  
could tell that Raoul was about to say something, but she interrupted him,  
"I'm fine, just a little sleepy that's all". "Well just get packed, okay?"

"Of course sir, right away sir" she answered, already in the process of  
packing.

Raoul shook his head, but left her alone to pack her things.

Kel quickly finished packing, but she still needed to get Peachblossom and  
Hoshi ready. She almost ran down the stairs in her haste to get to the  
stables. The speed made her vision go completely black for a moment. She  
stroked Peachblossom's neck, "Hey boy". She was one of the only people who  
could ever have hoped of doing that without losing a finger or two. Most  
people preferred circling far around her testy mount than getting to near  
him.

Now where did I put your saddle? She was standing outside Peachblossom's  
stable when a fresh wave of dizziness made her head reel before her vision  
blacked out once more. Only, this time she didn't recover; she fell into adead faint.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

**Thanks to moonlight2007 for beta-reading and helping me improve my story!**

- Warrior-by-heart


	2. Someone like you Dom

Hi people,

This is second chapter of my story!

Thanks to all my reviewers! It's nice to know that somebody likes what I'm writing :)

I'll try not to disappoint you... and by the way, if you got any Ideas, just write…

It's KD, and takes place in the end of Kel's third year as a squire

* * *

Falling behind

Chapter 2 –Someone like you, Dom–

Raoul had always considered himself as a very tolerant and patient man, but now kel was really setting his patient on a test.

The entire third company was on their horses, and ready to go. And he couldn't see kel anywhere.

She should have been here a long time ago. "Sergeant!" he yelled. "What's the matter sir?" Dom came ridding to his side, "And where is Kel by the way?"

"That exactly my problem" Raoul said, "My squire hasn't shown up. Maybe you have seen her?". "No sir. I haven't seen kel since breakfast" Dom answered, "You want me to go check up on her?" Raoul didn't answer, because the sergeant was already on the ground.

"She is probably in her room… just tell her to hurry!" he called after him.

"Kel!" Dom yelled, and knocked at the door, "Kel! Open the door!" he knocked again, "The entire third company is waiting for you…you don't want to keep all the boys waiting do you?" She was still not answering. He was losing his patient, why wouldn't she answer the door? "I hope you're decent, because I'm going inside now!" He yelled, as he tried the doorknob hoping it wasn't locked. It wasn't.

"Kel?" he called, walking into the room. There was no sign of Kel in there; the only thing that indicated that she had been there was her things packed, in the middle of the floor, and the bed, which was still in a mess. He searched her room; there wasn't any sign of her. _This is weird._ He thought, _doesn't seem like her not to turn up..._

"She isn't in her room sir" Dom said, "I've…" he got interrupted by a soldier who came running towards them, "My lord! My lord!" Raoul turned to the soldier; in his arms was Kel. Her arms and legs where limp and she had a bleeding scratch on her left cheek. "Someone get a healer!" Raoul yelled.

Dom was already off his horse, he ran towards the soldier, "What happened?" he asked, taking Kel from the soldier. "I don't know" the soldier said out of breath, "I found her like this in the stables". "Kel…" Dom carefully shook her, "Let's get her to the healer!" He began walking towards the Inn. Raoul jumped off his horse, "Flyndan! Tell the men to get off their horses, and do… whatever they want to do, - until I get back". His second in command nodded. Raoul followed Dom towards the Inn, "Does she have any injuries?" he asked, the soldier who had followed them. "I didn't see anything but the cut on her cheek, and a few bruises" the soldier said, "It doesn't look like she was attacked" he continued, almost reading Raouls mind. "She _did_ look a little pale this morning…" Raoul said thinking, "But she said she was fine…". "You know Kel" Dom interrupted, "She won't let anyone know when she's ill… she is afraid she might seem weak. -Help me with the door!".

Raoul didn't have to open the door; it got opened from the other side.

A woman came out, and rushed to Kel's side.

"What happened?" she asked anxiously, she placed a hand on Kel's forehead, "She's Burning! Let's get her inside!".

Dom followed the woman down a hall, and into a room where he placed Kel on the bed.

"I'm Tara" she introduced herself, "The healer".

She sat next to Kel on the bed, "You can leave while I look her over".

Raoul nodded, and walked towards the door, "Dom?".

Dom shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then leaved the room, following Raoul.

"She is very ill, sir" the healer said. Raoul was sitting in an armchair, Dom sat in the window frame. "You say, she was found in the stables, lying on the floor. My guess is that she fainted; I believe she pushed herself too hard… Her left arm is broken; she most likely broke it when she fell."

"Will she be alright?"

"The odds are in her favor. _If_ – she gets a lot of rest, and stays in bed for a couple of days, if not more" Tara took a wet cloth, and placed on Kels forehead. Kel where mumbling something in her sleep, but she quickly calmed down. "But we don't have a couple of days, miss" Raoul told her, "We're leaving for the border today!".

"I'm sorry, but she can't travel like this, you'll have to wait until she gets better. I'll leave to fetch the herbs I'll need" She leaved the room.

Raoul rubbed his chin, while thinking, "The king wouldn't be too happy if we waited".

"Since when did you care about the king being happy?" Dom whispered.

Raoul ignored his comment, "We can't stay here much longer, We need to get to the border". "Why don't you just leave Kel here to get better?" Dom suggested, "Then she can catch up with us later".

"She could" Raoul agreed, "But it wouldn't be responsible to let her stay travel alone".

Dom shook his head, "No sir, it wouldn't", even though he talked to Raoul his eyes where fixed on Kel.

Raoul smirked, "Someone needs to stay with her. Someone who knows her, someone who can talk to her…". Raoul padded Dom on the shoulder, "Someone like you, Dom".

"Ye... Hey! Wait a minute! I'm …" Dom started, - Raoul smirked, "Great, the task is yours".

He was about to leave the room, when Flyndan entered the door, "Raoul, We have to leave now. How is she anyway?" he nodded towards Kel.

"She'll be all right" Raoul answered, "But she can't travel".

"But Raoul, we can't stay her, we'll just burden the town, and the king said immediately".

"I know. And that's why Sergeant Domitan is staying her with her until she gets better; they are then to catch up with us". "Very well then" Flyndan said, "I'll tell the men to get ready", he leaved the room.

"Well, Dom. Her are your orders: Take care of Kel until she gets better, and then you both travel to ford steadfast, were third company is stationed. I'll send a stable boy to get your horse". Just before he walked out of the door he added, "Take good care of her, Sergeant!".

Dom smiled and sat down in the armchair. He was sure Raoul knew.

* * *

I know it, Dom knows, Raoul obviously know… Others?

By the way, I'm playing in the school musical (we're playing HAIR! I'm Woof, so I just have to sing a song in front of the whole school, my – this is going to be interesting, or it would – if I could sing… "HAIIIR flow it, show it, long as god can grow it may hair")

- So I don't know when I'll have time to write the next chapter

Anyway, I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, - and the other one for that matter :)

- Worrier by heart


	3. Left behind

Again thanks to my reviewers (:

Finally I've finished the next chapter.. It's incredible how many things that can keep you from writing…

But anyway, I'm proud to present…

Third chapter!

(Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors… I did this in a hurry)

And btw. I'm not Tamora Pierce (obviously) -so I don't own the characters etc.

* * *

Chapter 3 

-Left behind-

Kel awoke when the sun reached her face. She didn't open her eyes at first, but she could feel the sunlight. After lying in bed for a moment, she sighed, and then opened her eyes a little.

Her eyes searched the room; she opened them even further when she saw the sleeping person in her chair. Dom was sitting normally, but his head was resting on his shoulder.

His eyes where closed and he was snoring slightly. Kel couldn't help but smile a little at the sight, -it didn't seem like Dom. _Why is he even in my room?_ She moved to sit up; her whole body was aching, - like after a whole day of exercising, or tilting with her knight master. She arranged the pillows in her back. Her mouth was dry. _Water_ she thought, while looking around _I need some water_. Why wasn't there any water when you needed it?

"So… You've finally decided to wake up"

She looked towards the chair, Dom was awake. He yawned, and stretched himself, "Good morning". She smiled at him, - "Why where you sleeping in my room?" – She tried to say, but the words were stuck in her throat, only some weird noises came out.

"I'll get you some water" Dom said chuckling. He left the room, but returned quickly. Kel greedily drank the water he gave her, "Thank you" she said, "I don't believe my throat has been so dry before". She looked around the room again, "Where is my lord, and the…" she trailed out, as she remembered _again. _"Oh great! I'm late again!" she swung her legs out of bed, and stood up, -but before she could walk, Dom gently pushed her back into bed,

"Take it easy; you shouldn't push yourself too hard again, you're ill".

"But, Raoul said, I'm, I should have... I'm late!" she said, trying to get up again.

"Listen Kel" Dom said, "Third Company has left, they are on their way to ford steadfast.

Raoul told me to stay behind to watch over you until you got better".

Kel stopped trying to get up, "What? They left?" Dom nodded.

"But I'm not sick, I'm perfectly fine".

"No you're not. You pushed yourself to hard, Kel. You fainted, **And** broke you're arm at the same time. You're still not well, and you have to stay in bed, until you are".

She sighed, but crept back under the covers, "How long since they left?".

"About two days, I think, you've been asleep most of the time" he sat down on her bed.

"How are you feeling?". "Honestly? - not so good, it feels like someone is having a war inside my head, and I'm really hungry", just then her stomach growled.

"I can hear that. I'll go get some food, - just stay here" He left the room.

Kel fell back onto the pillows.

They'd been here all week, and of course she got sick the day they were leaving.

But still, it was kind of nice having Dom taking care of her. She shook her head. _Silly Kel! Time to stop daydreaming… _

There was a knock on the door, but before Kel could answer, it opened. "Hi, my name is Tara, I'm the healer. Sergeant Domitan told me that you where awake, so I just wanted to check up on you". Kel nodded. "So, how do you feel?" Tara asked.

"Well my whole body is aching, and my head hurts, and I feel a little nauseas" Kel answered, while Tara examined her. "The fever has fallen, and your arm is completely healed now". Kel looked down at her arms, and tried moving them. She almost couldn't tell which one that had been broken, "Thank you" she said. Tara smiled, "You're welcome. It took much of my energy to heal your arm, - but there aren't any other I need to take care of right now".

"I'm back" Dom announced, he carefully carried a bowl of soup, trying not to spill anything.

"There you go" He said, sending her one of his famous smiles.

"Thank you Dom", she was already eating. Her stomach felt like, well like she hadn't eaten in days, (which she hadn't). The soup 'burned' its way trough her throat.

"I've brought you some bread also" Dom said, handing her the bread.

"I'll leave now" Tara said, "Just stay in bed today. I'll be back to check up on you later, - Just send someone to fetch me, if it gets worse". Kel nodded, and took a bite of the bread.

Dom followed Tara to the door. "Make sure she stays in bed, I don't care what excuse she uses, she **has **to stay in bed!". Dom nodded, "Don't worry; I'll make sure she gets her rest".

He looked back at Kel, who had almost finished her soup.

"I'll stop by later" the healer said, and left the room. Dom closed the door behind her.

"Maybe, you'll want to slow down a bit" he suggested, turning towards Kel.

Kel looked up at him, "But I'm hungry!". He threw up his hands in 'defense', "Fine, fine. What do I know about eating?" he said in mock hurt.

She rolled her eyes at him, but continued eating a little slower. Dom found his chair again, "So…" he began, "We're left behind huh?" he could've kicked himself, of all the things he could have said. He tried to recover again, by sending her a grin, like it had been a joke.

She smiled, "I guess so".

"Maybe you should get some sleep" he suggested.

"I've slept for two days now, I don't think I need more sleep" she said, she threw a pillow at him. He was caught of guard, and the pillow hit him right in the face.

He carefully threw it back to her, "But you need to rest anyway. Can I get you anything? Some more food? Water? A book? I don't know where I should get it from, but I can try" he smiled, "Anything?". She scowled, "Stop".

"Stop what?" he asked. She just glared at him, and he grinned. "All right… But really, can I get you anything?". She sighed, "If you really want to get me anything, then go find me that book". Dom got to his feet; "Your wish is my command" he said and bowed mockingly, before leaving the room. _Okay, maybe it's not that great being taken care of by Dom. I hate the thought of him seeing me like a weak little girl, who can't do anything. And besides:_ _I'm not really sick; I'm just not feeling so well right now. _

She sat in bed for a few minutes, just starring at the room. Some people might leave behind hours by looking at a chair, but Kel defiantly wasn't one of them.

She slowly moved herself to the edge of the bed; carefully getting to her feet. "See I'm perfectly fine" She mumbled to herself. She took a step, then another, before swaying with dizziness. _Not again! _She thought, leaning on to the armchair.

"I've got you a book… I didn't know what kind of book you wanted, so I just…" Dom trailed of, when he saw her, "What are doing out of bed!" he asked, rushing to her side, "I'll help you back" he moved to help her. "I'm fine!" she said, letting herself fall into the chair.

"Kel, you really should get back into bed" Dom said. He hated acting this way, but he had too, she had to rest. "Stop being overprotecting! I'm not a child"

"I'm not over protective" he said, "I'm just following orders". She sighed, "Well then… Here are some new orders: Stop being over protective!".

"My dear Kel" he smiled at her, "You forget, I outrank you… Raoul _defiantly_ outrank you, and I'm following his orders". He couldn't help but grin.

Kel mumbled something, but she let him help her back into bed.

"Come on Kel, it isn't so bad. You're sick – and so what?" he sat beside her on the bed, "You'll just have to rest for a few days, and then you'll be back on your feet again".

"I'm sorry Dom. I didn't mean to be so difficult" She said, giving him a small smile, her dizziness was gone. "Don't worry about it" he said returning her smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some breakfast. Try to stay in bed this time?".

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, - and the story so far… 

By the way, my musical went okay, we had a lot of fun, -laughed, sang, nearly set the school on fire, - yes, just as it should be ;)I've actually played two different plays between these two chapters.The other one didn't just went okay, it went really great! We even got in the newspaper and all that kind of stuff… It was really great..

But anyway, as I said/wrote before, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter

- Warrior-by-heart


	4. Eavesdropping and paperwork

Hi! Again…

This is the fourth chapter of my story falling behind.

I know I'm not that great at updating :S But sometimes the words just won't come as easily as the plot. Believe me, I'm NOT a big fan of writers block, but anyway who is?

But I have to admit: it wasn't only a writers block that kept me from writing..

There were the exams (I'm not that big of a fan of that either..) and then the holiday.. I tried to write while I was in Spain and Croatia, - but it's very difficult when it's either 40° C or when you have four younger siblings running around screaming (well the eldest wasn't exactly screaming, but…).. Well anyway, enough of the bad excuses..

Finally: The next chapter fanfare!

(Sorry for any spelling or grammar-errors...- I've corrected a few of them, which some reviewers pointed out- thank you)

* * *

Chapter 4 

- Eavesdropping and paperwork-

Kel slowly made her way down the stairs. She felt a bit dizzy, - though she would never admit it. She heard voices when she was halfway down, and stopped. She recognized one of them immediately. It was Dom. "So how long do you think it will take before she's back on her feet?".

"I'm not sure. Maybe a few days, - maybe more" it was a woman... Kel was trying to place the voice; she knew she'd heard it before somewhere…

She sat down, and concentrated on the conversation. She knew eavesdropping was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. "A few days! She won't be able to ride before?" Kel could hear the inpatient tone in Dom's voice. She couldn't blame him. Taken care of his lords sick squire wasn't exactly the best task. "She can ride... But I don't think you'll appreciate taking care of a half-sick girl, alone!" the other voice said, now Kel recognized the it. It was Tara, -the healer.

There was a long pause, - then she heard Dom sigh, "Fine. A few more days, but then we have to leave".

Kel held her breath, so she could hear what they were saying more clearly. But she couldn't hear anything. It was only when Tara walked past the stairs that she realized the conversation was over.

Kel continued her walk downstairs, and into the room where Tara had just emerged from.

Dom stood bend over a table, looking at a bunch of maps and letters. She watched him for a moment before she coughed a little, to make him know she was there.

He smiled when he saw her, "Hi Kel". She smiled at him, and sat down on a chair by the table. Her dizziness almost disappeared when she wasn't standing.

"What are you doing?" she asked, nodding towards the maps.

"Nothing much, just going trough some paperwork". He smiled at her and continued his work. Kel wasn't sure how long they stayed this way:

Kel sitting in the chair, with her arms around her legs, and her head resting on her knees, and Dom sitting at the table, going trough tons of maps and paperwork.

Dom examined the letter he had just written.

Raoul had leaved him much paperwork. Since Dom wasn't on the road; Raoul said that it was easier for him to write the reports. He still had some reports from the past weeks to finish. He had a hard time imagine, how Raoul got his job as commander, he was just too irresponsible –leaving all his reports for his sergeant.

Dom shook his head, and smiled a little. "What is it?" Kel asked.

"Nothing" Dom answered. She shrugged. And they went back to silence. Kel sighed.

"Are you bored?" Dom asked.

"A little" she admitted, "I hate sitting around doing nothing, - being sick. I'll be really out of shape, when I start with my exercise again".

Dom was about to say something, but Kel's stomach interrupted him with a growl.

"Hungry?" he asked grinning.

"Actually I am… What time is it?"

Dom looked towards the window, "It's getting darker outside, so I would say it's around dinner-time. Want me to get you anything?."

"Some bread please? I'm feeling kind of dizzy whenever I stand up". She looked a bit embarrassed.

"You should have stayed in bed" he stated, "But I'm not going to be the mean-sergeant again. I'll let you stay up on one condition.." He held a dramatic pause,

"-Please get yourself a blanket. You look like you're cold". He smiled at her. Kel lifted an eyebrow, "All this theatrical excitement, and then you just want me to get a blanket?".

He laughed, "Well yes, I'm a performer" He bowed like an actor in a play, "Runs in the family. Just look at meathead". - Kel couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I'll go get your bread. Just wrap this around you" he handed her his cape, which had been lying on a chair.

"Yes mother" Kel replied.

"Hey that's your nickname!" he said in mock offence.

Kel rolled her eyes, "That doesn't mean I can't use it". Dom sighed dramatically, "Well I'm going to get you some bread, -mother" he said, and left the room before Kel could say anything.

* * *

"Taste good?" he asked. Kel nodded, to busy eating her bread. 

"Thought so". Dom left Kel to her food, and turned back to the maps on the table. He was trying to find the fastest way to the fort. Raoul had leaved him a route on the map, but in Dom's opinion there could be a faster way. He furrowed his brows, looking at the map again. He stared at the map, trying to figure out which way was the fastest. He gave up, and sat down in a chair. He sighed.

"Sorry".

He turned towards Kel, "Excuse me?" he asked, he wasn't sure he had heard her right. "Sorry" she muttered again. "For what?" he asked confused.

"It's my fault you're stuck here". They were silent for a moment. Dom didn't know what to say. He hadn't exactly been planning on taking care of his commander's sick squire, but it wasn't exactly a bother. "Technically it's not your fault".

She looked at him, "How so? I'm the one sick." He smirked, "Yeah.. But as I recall you weren't the one ordering me to stay." She smiled sadly at him, -she knew it! She was a bother to him!

"But don't worry, I really don't mind" he added, when he saw the look on her face.

"Thank you, I think" she said, sending him a little smile. He laughed, "No problem".

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**

I hope you liked it.. I know it wasn't exactly the most "breathtaking" chapter so far (and I know it's very short) But as I said, I'm trying to get over my writers block..

But if you have any idea's for this story, please tell me (:

-Warrior by heart


	5. Training and company

Hi people (:

Yet another chapter.. (Finally...)

There might be some grammar and spelling errors… (- thanks to the reviewers who have pointed some of them out to me!)

- And I'm still not Tamora Pierce (Tortall and all the persons you may recognize belongs to her)

To all my lovely reviewers/readers:

Hope you enjoy it…

* * *

Chapter 5 

- Training and company -

"Kel?", Dom walked upstairs, still shouting, "Kel!". She hadn't been in her room when he had come to wake her up. He was beginning to get really worried now, -she was nowhere in sight. It kind of reminded him to much about the day she fainted, which was about one week ago, if he remembered correctly. "Kel?" he asked, as he stepped into her room for the second time. She wasn't there. He sighed frustrated, and walked to her window. He opened it, and looked over the inns outside area. "Kel?" he yelled again.

He was about to call her one more time, when some movements outside caught his attention. He turned his head, and discovered somebody whirling a glaive-like weapon around. From the weapon, and the persons half-long brown hair, he had a pretty good idea about who that "somebody" was. He sighed relived, and walked downstairs.

* * *

Kel furrowed her brows in concentration; her practicing had never been this hard before. The week in bed had made her unusually slow, and she was already completely out of breath. But she didn't stop. She had to get back into her usual good shape. She swung her glaive in a difficult pattern dance. She focused so much on her movements that she didn't discover that she had gotten company. It was only when she finished the pattern dance, and heard someone clearing their throat, that she turned around. "Oh, hi Dom!" she said, out of breath, "Didn't see you there". She rested her hands on her thighs. 

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be practicing?" Dom asked smiling slightly.

Kel gave him a look that clearly said: _If you go on about this, I'll do something really painful to you. –_If looks could kill.

He grinned and held up his hands in surrender, "Alright. I get it". He held out his hand, and she handed him her glaive, - it WAS kind of heavy.

"I was looking for you" Dom said, "And yelling - Can't you hear anything when you practice?" he asked, and smiled. Kel opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Noises from the other side of the inn, interrupted her.

She turned her head towards the noise, and furrowed her brows. "Horses?" she asked looking a bit confused. "Well yeah, some people ride them you know" Dom said teasingly.

"No, you oaf!" Kel quickly turned towards him, "Try listening. To me it sounds like more than just a few horses. This means that there must be quite a large group of riders".

She turned her attention towards the noise again. "I see your point" Dom said, "You want to have a look at these riders?" He didn't wait for her to answer; he just began walking towards the sounds of riders getting off their horses. Kel followed him as fast as she could, without pushing herself too hard –yes she had learned her lesson.

When they reached the front of the inn, they were met by the sight of about ten men, getting off their horses. The stable boys were busy, even though some of the riders were helping out too "I guess we're not the only ones who wanted to make a stop here" Dom remarked from her side. "Do you think they're working for the crown?" Kel asked him, "It looks like their horses are pretty high class". He walked past her, "Oi!" he yelled, getting the attention of one of the riders, "Welcome" he walked towards the rider. "I was wondering... Are you here on behalf of King Jonathan?".

The rider – a young man, held a hand over his face, so he could see more clearly.

"Yes, we are" he answered, "I'm Gerald of Nicoline, the others are some of my fellow knights. And who might you be?", he sounded a bit suspicious, but Dom just smiled at him, "Domitan of Masbolle, sergeant of the kings own". Gerald smiled at him, now that he had confirmed that Dom wasn't just anybody. "Hello sergeant" he said nodding.

Kel had stayed in the background. Dom and Gerald had started a conversation. She used the time to watch the knights –it was knights-, who were busy walking around giving orders to the stable boys or carrying some of their packing inside.

Suddenly she heard a yell behind her, she turned around. "Kel?" for a moment she couldn't recognize him, but then he removed his helmet. Her face lit up in a big smile, as she threw herself at the man, who hugged her back, laughing.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Who is the "mysterious" man? Any guesses? 

I've had some of this lying for quite a bit. When I found it yesterday I just though: oh what the heck –and I wrote quite a bit!

- And for those of who recognized the name of Gerald's fief – yes Nicoline is where Esmond is from, -I just thought he might have a bigger brother (:

Hope you enjoyed this

- Warrior by heart (:


	6. Beta reader!

Hi everyone :)

I'm sorry to disappoint those of you who expected a new chapter (Don't worry though, because it's coming).

I haven't written in a looooong time, because of a depression: /

But now I'm fit for fight, and back in action ;)

And Because I don't want to annoy you guys with my "sorry for any grammar and spelling errors" anymore, and because I want my stories to be the best that they can be.

I've decided that I need a **Beta reader**!

What I would want from a beta reader is:

1) That English is your first language, and that you're good with spelling and grammar. And it would be nice if you know some punctuation-rules (Because I don't ;) I even suck at Danish punctuation (and Danish is my native language!))

2) That you have read Tamora Pierce's "Protector of the small"-quartet. So that you know the characters and will be able to tell me if they're too much out of character.

3) That you're interested in my story and my writing style (I wouldn't want you to be bored reading my stuff)

4) That you'll be interested in giving me your opinion on any new chapters, and not only when it comes to correcting my English.

5) That you'll be able to "nag" me (in a friendly way of course ;) ) into getting the chapters done without losing "the feel of the story".

6) It would also be nice if my beta reader is someone I can discuss my ideas with, and maybe get inspiration from.

Please contact me if you're interested in helping me improving this story :)

Love,

Warrior by heart


	7. Cleon

**Thanks to moonlight2007 for beta-reading!**

And now, on to chapter 6:

* * *

Chapter 6 - Cleon-

"Cleon!" She hugged him tightly, she hadn't seen him in over a year, and she  
had missed him. The big redheaded knight sent her his biggest smile. "Look at  
you" he said, looking her up and down, "You're even taller than I remembered".  
She had grown quite a bit. She wasn't a little girl anymore – not that she  
had ever been little anyway. She smiled warmly at Cleon, "It's good to see  
you". When they had ended their romance, it had been awkward at first. But it  
seemed that the time apart had cleared the air of all awkwardness.  
Someone cleared their throat behind them, Kel turned around. It was Dom.  
"Hello Kennan" he gave Cleon a nod of acknowledgement. "Sergeant Domitian"  
Cleon's hello was just as stiff as Dom's. They had never been the greatest of  
friends, but the reason had passed far over Kel's head. "Kel, you need to rest  
now" Dom took her by the shoulders, and gently pushed her towards the inn. Kel  
sighed, he was probably right; she had just been training after all. She waved  
back at Cleon, "I'll most likely see you around dinner time". Cleon waved  
back.  
"You really have to take better care of yourself!" Dom said as he led her  
inside, "You can't just wander around without me knowing!" Kel furrowed her  
brows, he seemed mad. Just a minute ago he had been his cheerful self, and now  
he was practically sneering at her. "Relax. I'll go to bed now, mother". Kel  
wriggled herself loose from his grip, and continued upstairs to her room.  
Dom sighed and brought a hand up to run through his hair. He hadn't been able  
to help himself. He just hated that Kennan guy, and most of all he hated when  
he was around Kel. He shook his head to get the thought of Cleon hugging Kel  
out.

The unpleasant feeling in his stomach reappeared later that day when he went  
downstairs to get some dinner. He saw Kel right away. She was with Cleon. They  
were sitting in a corner of the room eating dinner. They were talking  
cheerfully, sitting a little too close for Dom's liking. Suddenly Kel laughed.  
Dom loved that sound. But he hated the fact that it wasn't him who made her  
laugh.  
He had known that he was in love with her for quite some time now. At first he  
had brushed the feeling aside, thinking that it was bound to happen, when she  
was the only woman around. But that hadn't been the case. Even when they had  
returned to Corus, he kept noticing all these weird things about her. How she  
tilted her head to one side, when she was thinking hard. How her laughter was  
one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. And how her eyes were sort  
of clouded when she was concentrating on her pattern dance, and thought no one  
was looking. He also noticed how her rare smiles filled him with warm, and how  
he wanted to be near her all the time. Yes he was indeed in love with the lady  
knight.  
He made his way towards Kel and Cleon's table. He found a chair and placed it  
between them. He sat down, "So what's for dinner? I'm starving!". He smiled  
his biggest smile. Cleon sent him an annoyed look. Kel just looked surprised;  
she hadn't seen him coming towards them. A pretty young inn girl brought Dom  
bowl of beef stew. She smiled flirtingly, but both Dom and Cleon were occupied  
elsewhere. "So what brings you here", Dom asked Cleon. "We're on our way to  
the Scanran border" Cleon said stiffly. He was anything but happy that Dom had  
interrupted his conversation with Kel.  
"Ah business then... Well the lady knight and I are heading for fort  
steadfast" Dom said wrapping an arm around Kel shoulders. Kel laughed and  
removed Dom's arm.  
"It's not all business" Cleon said trying to take the control of the  
conversation, "I mean; it's a real pleasure seeing Kel again". He smiled  
charmingly at Kel. She smiled back – not noticing anything odd about his  
behaviour. Dom couldn't help but smile. Good old Kel, - she hadn't  
noticed what was going on around her. She had two young, well relatively  
young, men fighting for her attention, and she had no idea that they wanted to  
be more than friends. Dom looked at Cleon, his competition.  
Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about his rival, once he was on the  
road with Kel.  
He looked forward to having her to himself.

* * *

- Warrior by Heart


End file.
